Where Did Daniel Go
by redroosterdawn
Summary: Summary: Daniel feels disrespected and left out. He leaves SGC for better opportunities.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **_**Where Did Daniel Go**_

_Author: red rooster dawn_

Pairing: Sam and Daniel

Disclaimer: Don't own them, make no money on them.

Summary: Daniel feels disrespected and left out. He leaves SGC for better opportunities.

_part one_

6 June 2002

Planet P298657

SG1 had just returned from a mission to planet P298657. It had been a typical away mission. The planet was beautiful with lush vegetation with few signs of wild life. They had to hike ten miles to a remote village that a remote drone had flown over. The village had been deserted ages ago.

They had come across a room with many scrolls tied together. Daniel had made an initial survey of the scrolls and an examination of the language. It looked quite familiar to him, but he wanted to take more time to look at them to make sure.

But as was usually the case Jack was bored. There weren't any bad guys to chase and shoot. There weren't any bad guys to hide from. So he wanted to get back to the SGC. But Daniel knew if they went back to the SGC too soon,

he might not get another chance to look at the scrolls for quite some time. He knew something would come up and off they would go to visit another world. For once he wished they would do things the right way and spend more time at the site gathering all the information.

He wanted to study the layout of the village. Learn what each building was used for. Where did the people go? What was their traffic patterns? Maybe he could find something that would tell him how they lived and what they ate.

After all what was Jack going to do back at the SGC? Sit in his office grumbling about paperwork he didn't want to read or reports that he didn't want to write, harass Sam in her lab while she tried to work, or go down to the infirmary to bother Janet.

Then the realization hit him as he remembered what was happening this weekend. This was the week Jack and Sam were going away together or so he thought. Knowing Jack the way he did, Jack was going to take her fishing.

Talk about a total waste of time. Sam is going to be bored out of her gourd. Daniel couldn't understand what in the world Samantha saw in him as far as a possible mate. They had nothing in common other than being in the Air Force.

Sure, Jack was a nice guy. He was always protecting them from something on their missions, but he was uncommunicative, had no patience about things he didn't understand, and was emotionally constipated.

What amazed him the most about Jack was, how could someone who had the patience of a five year old, be able to sit still for hours not moving while he was fishing. And he liked watching hockey, the most boring sport on television.

On the way back to the Star Gate Jack, who was bored, decided to make the trip more interesting. He had Daniel follow right behind him. And of course Daniel being Daniel wasn't paying too much attention to where he was going or what Jack was doing.

He was lost in thought thinking about the scrolls. Several times Jack held onto a branch long enough so it would swing back and hit Daniel in the face. The last time causing Daniel to trip over a rock and fall into a small pit filled with mud.

Daniel ended up covered head to toe in mud. Jack couldn't stop laughing at the sight of Daniel. Samantha had a scowl on her face as she wondered why the Colonel had to be so mean. She was being to have second thoughts about going away with Jack this weekend.

She and Teal'c helped Daniel up, but there was no way they were going to be able to get all the mud off him and cleaned before they returned back to the SGC. Daniel was going to be a laughing stock once again thanks to Jack.

Ten minutes later they were heading through the Star Gate. Jack was quite pleased with himself. Daniel was peeved and ready to kill Jack. Sam was concerned, she didn't want to leave Daniel alone while he was this upset. And Teal'c was .... well Teal'c was Teal'c.

7 June 2002

SGC Headquarters

The next morning Jack was in hurry to get going. He hurried Janet along with the post mission physicals so they could get on with the debriefing with General Hammond. He wanted to get out of there as quickly as possible, he didn't want anything or anybody to detain him.

He had rented a cabin just outside the Air Force Academy campus in Colorado. While Carter was giving her lectures at the Academy about whatever it was she was an expert on, he didn't know and he really didn't care, he would be fishing at the near by lake.

He had been planning this little getaway with Carter for a couple of months. Finally their schedule had allowed for them some time to get away. She could do her academic thingy during the day and he could do his thing, fishing.

Then at night they could go out to dinner, do some funky dancing, and maybe a show. Then afterwards, well one could only hope for some nighttime activities with a beautiful young lady. He was trying to imagine what Samantha could do with her long slender legs.

"Come on Carter, let's go! It's a long drive to the Academy." yelled Jack.

"I don't know Sir, Daniel is very upset. I don't think we should go right now. I think we should make sure Daniel is okay first. We can always go tomorrow like we initially planned." wailed a concerned Samantha.

God, thought Jack. Why was she always so concerned about Daniel? He was a big boy. He'll get over it in a few days like he always did. By the time they got back next week, everything will be forgotten and back to normal.

Why do women always want to mother every man in their life. We feel the pain and then get over it. They seem to like to dwell on it and rationalize it. Sometimes I wonder if being with a woman is worth the trouble.

"He's a big boy Sam. He'll probably spend the next week in Hog Heaven with his nose buried in those scrolls he brought back with him. By the time we get back next week everything will be fine. Daniel won't even remember what happened." answered Jack trying to ease her concern.

"I don't know Jack, I don't like seeing him this way. He's not like you Jack. He feels things more deeply than you." replied Samantha. Why was Jack being such an ass?

She knew Jack was wrong in this case. Daniel felt things very deeply. What happened yesterday was going to affect him for a long time. He might pretend that he wasn't bothered for Jack's sake so Jack wouldn't feel bad, but Daniel would be hurting for a long time.

She usually help Daniel deal with the pain. They would sit and talk for hours either in his lab or hers. She didn't like leaving Daniel alone like this, but Jack was in a hurry to get going. She would have to wait until she got back to help him out.

9 Jun 2002

SGC Headquarters

Daniel was still feeling pretty miserable a couple of days later. Once again on an away mission Jack had taken advantaged of their friendship and made him look like a fool in front of Teal'c and Samantha. He couldn't understand why Jack did it.

Why was Jack always trying to embarrass him? Was Jack jealous of his close relationship with Samantha? He and Samantha got along pretty well. He loved the time he spent with her. There was something about Samantha that just made you feel good.

Maybe they got along too well for Jack's sake, but they were still friends, they were a team. Even though he was falling in love with Sam, he knew she was in love with Jack. And Jack would be a fool if he wasn't in love with Sam.

So what was the problem? Did Jack feel that threaten by his closeness to Samantha? If he did maybe he should pay more attention to her and listen to what she had to say instead of always cutting her off because he didn't understand what she was telling him.

Samantha was so beautiful. He could look at her blue eyes, blond hair, and great smile all day and not get tire. It seemed to Daniel that Jack was only looking for a woman to come home to, not one to be with and share his life with.

But the thing that bothered him the most was, he didn't want to admit he wanted Sam too. He wanted to make passionate love with her and spend the rest of his life with her. But she was in love with Jack. They were going away together for a week.

Maybe this would be as good a time to leave the SGC as any. There was no way he could continue to work with Samantha and not have her. Knowing that she wanted to be with another man. Yes indeed, it was a good time to leave.

There wouldn't be any embarrassing scenes if he left now. No one would be begging for him to stay. There would be no false promises from Jack that he would stop.

Daniel had received a letter last week from an old college professor. The group he was with had discovered an archeological site. He thought it might be associated with some of the earlier Babylonia sites discovered in the 1930's.

They needed someone who was good with ancient languages. Since Daniel was the best in the world, his college professor, Dr Horatio Stevenson, wanted him. It would be good to work with him again. It also would be good to work an archeological site for more then a few days for a change.

Ever since he joined the SGC the most time he ever spent at any one site was less then a week. It would be nice to be able to spend time with some old friends and be at one place for several months.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **_**Where Did Daniel Go**_

_Author: red rooster dawn_

Pairing: Sam and Daniel

Disclaimer: Don't own them, make no money on them.

Summary: Daniel feels disrespected and left out. He leaves SGC for better opportunities.

_part two_

11 June 2002

SGC Headquarters

General Hammond's office

Daniel walked slowly to the General's office. This was possibly the most difficult decision he had ever had to make. Never before did he have to make a decision to leave a place he wanted to be.

He had so many good friends here. Friends who respected him for who he was and the work he did. But unfortunately many things had changed. When he first met Samantha he was happily married to Sha'uri.

He had been attracted to Samantha, who wouldn't be. She was tall and beautiful with long lines. She was much older than Sha'uri, more mature, only a couple years younger than he was. She was also a very intelligent woman.

It was nice to have a friend with whom he could have a stimulating conversation with, without having to dumb it down so the other person could understand him. Sha'uri was beautiful too, but she was also very young and naive.

She had lived a sheltered life. She was a good lover and companion if he was going to live a simple life. But he needed more from life. He loved the adventures he shared with the SG1 team, and with Sam. He loved the challenges that off world missions entailed.

He needed someone to love who he could share that with. Sha'uri wasn't that kind of person. She was a child in a woman's body. Sam, Samantha was the kind of person he needed, beautiful, intelligent, discipline enough to keep him in line and focused.

But he couldn't have Samantha. She was in love with Jack. He could never compete with Jack. Jack was a man's man. He was .... well he was a geek. Sam was in the military. she would want a real man, not some geek.

It was time for him to move on. Everyone would be better off if he did. Even Samantha. He would miss the conversations he had with Samantha.

He knocked on the General's door and went in upon hearing the command "Enter!" He spent an hour with the General before returning to his office to pack up his things. He then made a quick visit to Doc Fraiser and Teal'c to say goodbye and wish them well. He then left SGC, never to return.

14 June 2002

SGC Headquarters

A week later Samantha and Jack returned from Colorado Springs, Colorado. They had an enjoyable week away from everything associated with SGC and the Air Force. They felt rested and relieved. It had been a great distraction and Samantha was ready to get back to work.

For Samantha it had also been a trip to see if the feelings she had for her CO were real or a substitute for the man she really wanted and loved, Daniel Jackson. She had fallen in loved with Daniel the first time she met him off world.

He was gorgeous, even more so than his picture on the cover of his books. He had dreamy blue eyes that made her feel weak. He was so intelligent and well educated. He thought quickly on his feet. He listen to what she had to say. Their conversations were addictive.

As for the Colonel, he was a hell of a nice guy, but she came to the conclusion that he wasn't the man for her. Anything that excited or interested her, bored him into a stupor or made him short tempered.

For a man who always seem to lack patience to listen to her explained things or wait around for Daniel to study ancient ruins and writings, he would sit for hours in one place drinking beer and fishing.

She couldn't understand it. Whenever he was off duty all Jack wanted to do was sit around and do nothing. It was either fishing or hockey, both were very boring to her. No wonder why Daniel always complained about going to the Colonel's place, there was no intellectual stimulation. There was a limit to the male bonding experience.

Now Daniel on the other hand was completely different. He truly was stimulating. Before she had met Daniel she had heard and read so much about him. She was very interested in his theories that man came from the stars to settle on earth.

That all the old ruins and pyramids around the world were designed by aliens from another planet. He also was the one to figure out how to operate the Star Gate. That you needed a point of origin to go along with six other points for the location to where you were going.

She was pleasantly surprise to find out how young he was, he was only a few years older than she was. And he was absolutely gorgeous and well built. Unfortunately she later found out he was married to a young village girl named Sha'uri from the planet where SG1 had first visited.

She was abducted by the Apotheosis and became a Goa'oul a few weeks after they met her. She was killed a year later by Teal'c when she was using some hand device on Daniel. It caused friction between Daniel and Teal'c for awhile.

There was a knock on her door. Samantha looked up to see Jack standing there looking at her with a sly smile on his face. She wondered what he wanted.

"What's up Sir?" She asked him curiously.

"The General wants to see us. He said it was very important." replied Jack before turning to leave.

Samantha got up to followed Jack to General Hammond's office. She had been hoping to spend the next week in her lab working on a special project she had been putting off for awhile. Teal'c was already there waiting in one of the chairs.

Samantha saw the General looking quite morose when they arrived. He didn't look very happy she thought. Samantha looked around the room. She didn't see Daniel anywhere in the room. She wondered where he was. Could he be the reason the General was looking sad?

"What's going on Sir? Where's Daniel?" asked Samantha anxiously.

"I have some bad news for all of you. Doctor Jackson has decided to leave the SGC at this time. He hasn't been very happy here recently and has decided to explore new avenues." reported General Hammond.

"Why Sir? Why did he leave? It so unlike him Sir." responded a perplexed Samantha. She felt tears welling up in her eyes as she thought about what her life would be without Daniel in it. It was a world she didn't want to know.

"He left for several reasons Major. The first reason was, he believed that he had lost Colonel O'Neill's respect and he didn't want him on the team anymore. He felt that the Colonel's lack of patience showed very little respect to the work he was doing for the SGC and that it didn't allow him the appropriate time necessary to do the work he needed to get done." replied General Hammond.

Samantha started zoning out at this point. Daniel had left because of the Colonel's lack of patience. He probably didn't appreciate the Colonel's harassment either. She knew that feeling all too well. The Colonel was always doing that to her too.

She would work very hard to come up with a solution to a problem only for the Colonel to truncate her efforts to explain her findings to him. He would interrupt her and ask if what she found out could help them out now. Most of the time all he wanted was either yes or no answer.

Damm him! All she heard was that Daniel had left because of the Colonel. Damm him! Her best friend and soul mate was gone, perhaps forever. She had to find out if Daniel was coming back to SGC or was he gone for good. She could still hear the General talking.

While Samantha had been lost in her own world the General had continued on with his explanation.

"Doctor Jackson also told me he was frustrated that he couldn't spend more time researching the archeological sites that SG1 had discovered over the last few years. As an archeologist he was use to spending months and even years studying an archeological sites that had been found."

Jack was beginning to understand now why Daniel had been so angry with him lately. In most cases all Daniel had wanted was a few more hours or another day or two. But instead because he was bored and didn't have the patience, he wanted to hurry back to SGC.

He was never one of those guys that enjoyed stopping to smell the roses. He was one of those people who like well planned out missions. You get right in and then you get right back out. You didn't dawdle around.

It increased the chance that someone could get hurt or killed. He felt like a shit bum. He hadn't been much of a friend lately. He was too busy trying to figure out how he could spend time with Carter without everyone else being around. He definitely owed Daniel an apology.

He then heard Carter ask another question. "Sir, Did Daniel say where he was going? Did he say when he was coming back?"

"The only thing he told me was an old college professor of his had contacted him about a recent discovery that might be of interest to him." replied General Hammond. "He needed Doctor Jackson's language skills."

"He's gone for good Sir?" asked Samantha as tears began pool in her deep blue eyes.

"I told him that if he was unhappy here and was serious about going on that dig, then maybe he should take some time off from SGC and go. And after a time away he should sit down and reevaluate what he really wanted to do with his life. I told him that he would be always be welcomed back here at the SGC if he so desired." answered General Hammond.

"How long is going to be away Sir?" asked Samantha now in tears.

"Three months, maybe four Major. I'm sorry." replied General Hammond.

"Damm you Colonel! It's all your fault! I hate you!" Samantha cried out as she got up and ran out of the General's office. She ran back to her quarters on base where she fell onto her bed sobbing for the lost of her best friend, possibly forever.

Teal'c was surprised to see Major Carter's outburst as were the others. He did not understand. Was she not in love with Colonel O'Neill? Daniel Jackson was a good friend. He would be coming back.

"I do not understand Colonel O'Neill, why does Major Carter act this way? Daniel Jackson is only away on a mission, he will be back."

"I don't know Teal'c. I guess maybe Carter has stronger feelings for Daniel then we all thought. Maybe even she didn't realize how she felt about him until he left. We aren't sure that Daniel will return." sighed Jack.

Jack was a bit stunned himself. He knew Daniel and Samantha were good friends. They did spend a lot of time together in the lab working out answers to difficult problems, but he never thought that they were actually in love with each other.

"That is true Colonel O'Neill. Sometimes you don't know how much you care for someone until they are either gone or aren't around anymore." deadpanned Teal'c as he thought about his beloved wife and son.

"Ain't it the truth big guy. I better go check on her and see how she's doing." replied Jack as he got up. He dread dealing with a crying female. It had led to the breakup with his wife Sarah after Charlie killed himself.

"I'm sorry Sir for causing all this commotion. I guess I haven't been very sensitive to the needs of my team. I will strive to do better in the future Sir." sighed Jack.

Jack walked slowly to Samantha's quarters wondering how he would explain it to Carter. After all she didn't want to leave the SGC last week. She knew Daniel was upset. She had wanted to stay to help Daniel. He just blew her off.

When he got to her quarters he could hear her sobbing through the door. He wanted to help her, to take her into his arms and console her. He wanted to tell her everything was going to be alright, but he knew better. He didn't think Daniel would come back on his own.

He knocked on the door and cried out "Sam! It's me, Jack. Open up and let me in. We need to talk."

"Go away Sir! I don't want to talk to you. Go away!" she replied back.

Jack tried a few more times to get Samantha to let him in to talk. But Samantha just ignored him and continued to cry some more. Finally he gave up and went to the infirmary to see Doc Fraiser. He knocked on her office door.

"Can I talk to you Doc?" he asked.

"What is it Colonel? What can I do to help?" asked Janet.

"It's Carter, she's very upset about Daniel leaving. I tried to talk to her, but she's blaming me for him leaving." replied Jack. "She won't talk to me."

"From what I've heard from the scuttlebutt network, you are the reason for his leaving, though not necessary for the reason you think." smiled Janet.

"What did you hear Doc? Why did he leave?" asked Jack anxiously.

"I'm not at liberty to tell you Sir, I wish I could." she replied.

"Very well then Doc. By the way could you do me a favor and try to get Sam to talk to you. I think she really need a friend right now to talk to about Daniel leaving." requested Jack.

"Yes Sir, I will." replied Janet.

A short while later Janet went to see Samantha. While knocking on the door she spoke "Sam! It's me, Janet, may I come in and talk to you?"

Samantha slowly got out of bed to open the door to let Janet in. Janet took Samantha in her arms and gave her a long hug to try and console Samantha.

"He's gone Janet. I've lost him forever. What am I going to do?" cried Samantha.

"Sam, it's going to be alright. He's going to come back. You know he can't stay away for too long." replied Janet.

"Why would he want to come back here? There's nothing here for him Janet." wailed Samantha.

"Sam, he's not going to be happy doing what he went away to do. He'll get bored in a very short period of time and then he will want to come back here. His work here at the SGC is a dream job for someone like him.

He gets to see the ancient cultures that he has read about all his life, alive and thriving. Everyone else in his profession can only speculate to what the living cultures were like from reading old manuscripts thousands of years old. He gets to learn to speak the ancient languages. He'll be back." smiled Janet.

"What aren't you telling me Janet? What do you know?" asked Samantha.

"I don't know anything for sure, but I think he left because you went away with the Colonel for the week." replied Janet.

"What! Janet, that was a business trip. I gave a series of lectures at the Air Force Academy about the new advances in astrophysics. Jack spent most of the time fishing. At night we had dinner together, danced a little, and saw a few shows, but nothing more than that." wailed Samantha.

"Well I think Daniel thought it was more than that. He thinks that you're in love with the Colonel. I believe the reason he left was because he's in love with you, but thought he couldn't have you." smiled Janet.

"You think he loves me? I have been waiting so long to hear that Janet. I love him so much." sobbed Samantha.

"I know Sam, I know you do. That's why I think he'll come back. Only a fool wouldn't want to be love by you." consoled Janet.

Later that night after Jack had left for the day, Samantha went home. Samantha didn't leave her home for the next two weeks. She didn't want to talk anyone including Jack. Janet was the only one who Samantha would see and talk to. She had only one message for Jack, find Daniel.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **_**Where Did Daniel Go**_

_Author: red rooster dawn_

Pairing: Sam and Daniel

Disclaimer: Don't own them, make no money on them.

Summary: Daniel feels disrespected and left out. He leaves SGC for better opportunities.

_part three_

15 June 2002

London, England

Daniel packed up his lab before going home to his apartment. He needed to get some things from his apartment for the trip before he left for the site to join his old professor. He arranged with a neighbor to look after his apartment while he was gone.

A week later Daniel met up with Dr. Horatio Stevenson, his old college professor and friend of his father. They spent a few days talking about the new site that had been discovered outside Babylonia. They were having a little difficulty getting permission from the government to study the site.

Dr. Horatio Stevenson wanted Daniel to take over the negotiations with the government. Daniel always had a knack of getting people to see what was best for everyone. Daniel had to laugh to himself. Some things never change.

This was exactly what he had been doing for the last five years for the SGC. Negotiating with new cultures for the betterment of the SGC/earth and the new cultures.

Dr. Horatio Stevenson also told Daniel who some of the other people that were with him who were going to be at the site. Many of them were old friends of his. Some were Dr. Horatio Stevenson's students.

20 June 2002

Office of Historical Artifacts

Babylonia

Daniel had spent a couple days going over and organizing the paperwork needed to get approval for the dig. When he and Dr. Stevenson met with the director of Ancient Studies everything went smoothly. A couple days later they met the rest of Dr. Stevenson's crew at the archeological site.

When Daniel met with Dr. Stevenson's crew he was surprise to see so many of his friends there. They all had their own specialty, not all were necessary for this dig, but they all wanted to take advantage of the opportunity to work together for a change and to see Daniel.

Dr. Stevenson asked Daniel to give a lecture on the archeological discovery and to tell everyone what he had been doing for the last few years. Many of his former colleagues were eager to find out what had happened to him. No one had seen him in five years.

After a quick explanation he gave them his personal experiences.

"I have been working for the US government the last five years. My duties have included being a liaison between indigenous people of long lost cultures and of the US government. During this time I've learned to speak the languages of many long forgotten cultures." smiled Daniel.

They were amazed at how quickly he understood written languages of all the different cultures, twenty three in all.

"What about your bizarre theory about the pyramids being landing sites for alien space ships?" asked a chuckling student.

"I'm glad you asked. Though I can't tell you the specifics because it's classified, but it is apparently true. The government has documental evidence proving that the pyramids were in fact landing sites for alien beings.

18 August 2002

Daniel's Apartment

Over the next couple of months Jack searched high and low for Daniel. He checked the internet for any possible new locations. He checked with several archeological societies. But all he found out was they were a very closed mouth group when it came to new archeological sites.

Where could Daniel have gone asked Jack to himself? Finally he got an idea to check out Daniel's place. He convinced Teal'c to go along with him though Teal'c didn't understand why.

Jack and Teal'c went to Daniel's apartment. Daniel had given him the key a long time ago shortly before Sha'uri's death. Daniel had been hallucinating and Jack felt it prudent that he be able to check in on Daniel at any time.

He let himself and Teal'c into Daniel's apartment. They began looking around the apartment for a clue. After searching the apartment for about an hour Jack found a letter from Dr. Horatio Stevenson of London.

The letter told of a discovery of an archeological site outside Babylonia. They needed his administrative and language skills to make this dig successful.

"Looks like I'm going to London Teal'c. Seems like an old colleague of Daniel discovered a new archeological site to investigate." declared Jack.

"What is an archeological site Colonel O'Neill." asked Teal'c.

Jack laughed while shaking his head. Sometimes he forgot that Teal'c wasn't of this world.

"Do you remember the places that Daniel likes to check out on all the planets we visit?" asked Jack.

"Yes Colonel O'Neill, the ancient buildings and ruins with all the ancient writings on them." replied Teal'c.

"Well here on earth we call them archeological sites. It's where people who are interested in the past go to study how the people live during those times." explained Jack.

"That's why Daniel loves visiting the people who live on other planets. They are the living embodiment of those cultures that existed here on earth a thousands or three years ago. It's a living history for people like Daniel." smiled Jack.

The more he explained archeological sites and the transported people living on other planets, the more he began to understand Daniel's excitement on each away mission.

He began to understand why Daniel wanted to stay longer and study the people and the ruins. It would be like him going back in time to fly all the vintage aircraft that have been flown over the last one hundred years or meet the great military leaders of the past.

Samantha's apartment

During the same period of time that Jack was searching for the where abouts of Daniel Jackson, Samantha was still devastated. She stayed secluded at home seeing only Janet and Cassie. She rarely got out of bed during this time.

When Janet asked her about returning to SGC Samantha informed Janet to tell General Hammond she wouldn't be returning if Daniel didn't come back. During one visit Janet tried to convince Samantha to come back to the SGC for a visit.

"Sammy, you should come back to work. It will take your mind off Daniel. Time will pass more quickly until Daniel comes back. I know how much you love your work." pleaded Janet.

"I can't Janet. He's all I can think of. I'm so worried about him, I'm afraid he won't come back. I need to tell him that I love him, not Jack." wailed Samantha.

"But Sammy, he may never come back. He may have found someone else. You need to live your life until he returns." pleaded Janet.

"I can't Janet. He is my life now. I need him here. Please understand Janet." wailed Samantha.

"I do understand Sam, but the General doesn't. He not very happy with you right now. He expects you to suck it up and return to your duties. I really can't continue to keep you on medical leave much longer. Pretty soon he's going to expect you to make a decision one way or another." replied Janet.

"I can't Janet, not until I see Daniel and talk to him." moaned Samantha.

"But Sammy, you are disrupting the SGC while you stay away. You're not doing your job, Jack has been too busy looking for Daniel to do his, and Teal'c is lost without the team. This eventually affects everyone else who has to cover for SG1." argued Janet.

"I'm sorry Janet, I didn't realized what was happening at the SGC. But it doesn't change anything Janet. I'm not coming back until Daniel comes back." replied Samantha.

"Okay Sammy, I'll see what I can do." moaned Janet.

15 Sept 2002

Samantha's house

Jack walked to the front door with trepidation. It had been three months since the last time he had seen or talked with Samantha. It was the day they found out about Daniel leaving the SGC. Samantha had blamed him and rightly so.

He had talked to many people over the last few months. They had all given him various reasons why Daniel left, but they all eventually led back to him. Doctor Daniel Jackson had left because Colonel Jack O'Neill was an ass.

He had made Daniel's life miserable the last few months he was here. Now his life was miserable. Daniel had been his best friend. He had helped him overcome the depression he had been suffering after his son Charlie had died. With Daniel in his life Jack was never bored.

The last three months had given Jack a lot of time to think. He had thought about many of the off world missions to different planets SG1 had been on. Many times the team had to split up to get the job done much quicker.

He usually assigned Samantha with Daniel to give her some command experience figuring that she could handle Daniel easier. They always seemed to get along so well together. Neither had a problem sitting there listening to the other one go on for hours about something that he wasn't really interested in.

What he hadn't realized was they were bonding together very closely. Jack knocked on the door. A few minutes later Samantha appeared. She wasn't particularly happy to see him standing there.

"What are you doing here Colonel? I thought I told you I didn't want to see you." whined Samantha.

"I'm here to tell you that I've found out where Daniel is. I was wondering if you would like to come along with me?" offered Jack.

"Sure, I'll go with you. Just understand I'm still not talking with you until Daniel comes back to SGC." replied Samantha still angry with Jack. Samantha went into her bedroom to pack her bags. Finally after three months there was hope.

Hope that she would see her beloved Daniel again and tell him how she felt about him. But how did she really feel for him? Did she love him as her best friend or was it as a potential lover whom she wanted to spend the rest of her life with? She was going to be doing some serious thinking on the trip to where Daniel was.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **_**Where Did Daniel Go**_

_Author: red rooster dawn_

Pairing: Sam and Daniel

Disclaimer: Don't own them, make no money on them.

Summary: Daniel feels disrespected and left out. He leaves SGC for better opportunities.

_part four_

_16 Sep 2002_

_Babylonia_

_Archeological site_

After a three hour trip by jeep Jack and Samantha arrived at the archeological site Daniel was working at. Jack decided to have a talk with Daniel while Samantha was still sleeping in jeep. He looked around before spotting someone.

He went over to an older gentleman and asked if Daniel Jackson was around and if he could see him. The gentleman directed Jack to a tent Daniel was working in. Jack walked slowly over to the tent stretching his back and legs.

He was dreading this encounter. He didn't know what to expect. He walked into the tent. Daniel was busy as usual examining some artifact that had been discovered at the site.

"Find anything interesting?" asked Jack solemnly.

Daniel turned to looked in the direction of Jack's voice. He wasn't expecting to see Jack standing there, but then again he knew that eventually Jack would probably track him down if he so desired. He wondered why Jack was here.

"Hello Jack, what are you doing here?" asked Daniel trying to ignore the pain he was feeling in his chest.

Seeing Jack standing there reminded him of why he was there in the first place. That Jack and Samantha were together and he could no longer stay at SGC and deal with that. He wished that Jack would just go away and leave him alone.

"I've come to see you Daniel. I've come to ask you why you left. I've come to ask why you left the SGC while Sam and I were away for a week. I was wondering why you couldn't have waited to say goodbye to Sam and me." responded Jack as his voice began to rise.

Now that was a question Daniel didn't want to answer. He didn't want to tell Jack that he couldn't stand to see him and Samantha happy together. That he wanted Samantha all to himself to love and be with for all time.

"I can understand that you were angry with me. My conduct towards you the last few months was highly unprofessional. I was your CO. I'm suppose to take care of my people. You deserved better from me, Daniel. For which I'm truly sorry." continued Jack.

"You have to know that I have the greatest respect for you and the work you do Daniel. I just like getting on your case once and awhile. You have the tendency to respond. I would rather do it to Teal'c, but he doesn't understand the humor in it. It's not fun when he doesn't respond. " Jack rambled on hoping that Daniel would jump into this conversation soon.

"You don't have to apologized to me Jack, you're not the reason why I left SGC Jack. If I let those who bully and taunt me determine how I lived my life, then I probably wouldn't have had a life. I recognized that it was a sign of immaturity and jealous behavior early on in my life. That those persons were intimidated by me." replied Daniel.

"Now I think I'm the one who's been insulted." moaned Jack.

"Don't be Jack, you are who you are, an alpha male. You like to be in charge. Whenever Sam or I discover something interesting, you feel out of the loop and upset that you're not in charge anymore." replied Daniel.

"You could be right about that. I usually feel useless because I don't understand everything that's happening." agreed Jack.

"Neither do Sam and I. There are times we both feel the same way. But we are a team. We all offer something different and unique. That's why we were so good." explained Daniel.

"Huh, huh." mused Jack. No wonder why Daniel is the genius here. He was even able to explain it to me so that I could understand.

"So why are you really here Jack? I know it's not because you miss me." asked Daniel. He wished Jack would get to the point of his visit and leave.

"Come on Daniel, of course I've missed you. You're my best friend. You helped me at a time I needed a friend the most, but you're right. I figured sooner or later when you were tired of playing archeologist, you would be back." smiled Jack hoping to get a response from Daniel, but didn't.

"The real reason I'm here is because you didn't stay to say goodbye to Carter or me. Carter was totally devastated that you left the SGC. I think more so because you didn't say goodbye." answered Jack. He noticed for the first time since he arrived that Daniel was now interested in what he had to say.

"Sam was devastated? Why? She had you. Why would she even miss me?" queried Daniel.

"I don't really know Daniel. I think it's a female thing. All I know is she hasn't talked to me since the day she found out that you left." replied Jack.

"Why?" asked Daniel curiously. Jack and Sam were supposed to be in love.

"She blames me Daniel for you leaving the SGC. She's shut herself off from everyone at the SGC before she finally went home. Doc Fraiser is the only one she sees. She hasn't seen or talk to anyone else from the SGC in three months." explained Jack.

"I don't understand why Jack? I was only a friend. It's not unusual for military people to move around every few years. Friends come and go all the time in the military." pondered Daniel shaking his head.

"I don't understand everything myself Daniel. From what little information Doc Fraiser will give me, I think it's the way you left. The two of you have gotten pretty close the last few years. I don't think she ever thought you would leave. Maybe she didn't realize how important you are and how she felt about you either." Jack tried to reasoned.

"You think she loves me Jack?" asked Daniel a bit stunned. He was more confused then ever. But a glimmer of hope started to warm his heart.

"I don't know anything Daniel. Like I said earlier, she hasn't talked to me since you left." replied Jack.

Daniel was about to ask Jack where Samantha was when he saw Jack turned around to look over to the jeep where Samantha had been sleeping. Daniel turned to look where Jack was looking. He saw Samantha slowly getting out of the jeep and stretching her long slender body like a cat waking from its nap.

Daniel felt something stir deep inside him. God she was beautiful. But before he had a chance to walk over to her and greet her some of the expedition team had come into the tent and over to Daniel.

They were all very excited about something. Jack grinned when he noticed that many of them were quite young and very beautiful ladies. This ought to be interesting he thought. He was surprised how they reacted around Daniel.

Sam had finally woken up. The trip from SGC headquarters had been long and tiring. The lack of activity the last three months had greatly affected her stamina and endurance. She had fallen asleep on the drive to the archeological site.

She saw Daniel surrounded by other members of his expedition team. Most of them were young and very beautiful women craving his attention. They look like groupies to her. Jack was talking to Daniel. They appeared to be talking calmly.

Samantha smiled. It was the first real smile in a long time. She knew Daniel couldn't help getting all that attention from the women. She understood. She was attracted to him too. Daniel was a hunk even if he didn't think he was.

And if she could help it, he would be her hunk before she left here. Sam got out of the jeep and walked over to Daniel. She said "Hello Daniel" before wrapping her arms around Daniel's waist and pulling him closer to her.

She didn't want to let him go. He felt so good. Daniel's groupies stood there opened mouth as Samantha then pulled Daniel's head down and gave him a hot, passionate, and hungry kiss. She wanted them to know that Daniel belonged to her and wasn't available for their pleasure.

Daniel was stunned too. Jack had just gotten through telling him that Samantha might be in love with him, but he had a tough time believing Jack. Now he wondered if maybe Jack was right. When Samantha was through kissing him she looked up into his deep blue eyes.

"Why did you leave without saying goodbye Daniel?" whispered Samantha softly.

"I was beginning to feel left out. I didn't want to get in the way Sam." replied Daniel with apprehension.

"In the way of what Daniel?" she asked softly as she tried to draw him out.

"Between you and Jack. I know he loves you and wants to be with you. I thought he was jealous of our close friendship. That he was belittling me to drive me away." replied Daniel.

"But I don't love him, Daniel. He's my CO and it's against military regulations. Besides which he too old for me." cooed Samantha in his ear.

"Why are you here then Sam?" asked Daniel hoping against hope that Samantha was in love with him.

"Because you didn't say goodbye. I love you Daniel Jackson. I have been in love with you since the day I met you, but you were married to Sha'uri. I couldn't tell you then, but I can now." she whispered into his ear.

"What's that Samantha?" he asked.

"I love you Daniel Jackson and I don't ever want you to leave me ever again." she replied as she kissed him passionately again.

**_The End_**


End file.
